This invention relates to a multipurpose holder for display cards and the like, for example for holding cards containing product information in supermarkets and other stores, but which may find a variety of other uses such as for holding place-setting cards and the like.
In a delicatessen section of a supermarket, for example, bowls or trays of merchanidse are commonly provided with cards indicating their contents and price. Frequently such cards are mounted on metal clips attached to the rim of a bowl or tray and may tend to scratch the bowl or tray leading to an eventual source of contamination.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel and simplified form of holder for display cards and the like, which can be adapted to numerous card-holding applications, and which can, for example, be used as a free-standing card holder, or which can be attached to a variety of differently configured article containers, such as bowls, dishes, trays, wire baskets and the like, effectively to grip the container and retain a display card in a substantially secure and stable fashion substantially without damage to the container or the card.